


Oh, Brother

by That_Nerd_Cam



Category: my ocs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other, hghhhg, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/pseuds/That_Nerd_Cam
Summary: Come talk to me on my tumblr, @space-art-child





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr, @space-art-child

It was Saturday, the warm, shining sun slowly making it way above the evergreen trees. It was a pleasant sixty degrees out, the early morning mist held a cool breeze as the twins walked through the forest and jumped over logs. Perfect conditions for the havoc they planned to wreak.

  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Jason chuckled lightly as Alex dragged him along by his hand. "What are we doing here exactly?"

  
"Hmm... Photography and adventures. It's what we do best, no?" Alex grinned and playfully shoved Jason's camera into his chest. "Just look," She pulled him closer and held out her hand as if to grasp the tall pine trees themselves. Jason nodded in understanding. "This forest is our home. The trees themselves are ours. We own the world, my brother. Let us enjoy it. Let us truly live." Her fingers closed tightly around the air.

  
"I never took you as a poet Alex." Jason opened the camera bag and took out his prized possession. "It's a bit offsetting."

  
"What can I say? I'm in a mood!" Alex grinned brightly as she tore her maroon sweater off, a simple black tank top underneath. With one elegant move, the dark-skinned girl used her built up momentum and pushed off from the base of the tree. Alex then jumped up and swung herself on a branch with practiced ease. "I'm in a tree-climbing mood, Jacey." She winked a lavender eye and Jason laughed.

  
"You are a dork. Hold still," He grinned and snapped her picture.

  
"Look whos talkin'!" Alex shot back, her eyes lighting up with joy. Pure, unattainable joy. Joy the twins could only find in the woods.

  
"Shut up and climb, kid." Jason lowered his camera and smirked.

  
Alex grabbed a hold of a higher branch. "Yeah right! I'm older by two minutes!"

  
"I bet 'cha did sooner." Jason joked as he turned around. He got down on his stomach and took pictures of a bunny.

  
"Hey! With your lack of survival skills, you'll die first." Alex paused and knocked on the tree as a sign of good luck. "Knock on wood."

  
"Superstition!" Jason called from a few yards away.

  
Alex smiled to herself and shook her head, climbing higher and higher.   
                                          _____________

  
It was around noon. Alex watched the clouds drift by as she sat on the top branch of the tallest tree. This was it. The crisp air, the smell of pine, the cool breeze. This is the best feeling ever. Nothing could compare to the blissfulness of nothing and everything all at once. There was an ache in Alex's chest.

  
It was a good ache. It wasn't heartbreak or pain. it was love. it was yearning. It was the feel of nature. The feel of belonging. The feel of peace. Alec let out a soft sigh. If she happened to die at this moment, she would be okay with it. No train of thought, no noise, no regrets. 

  
But it was over all too soon when Alex heard something. There was a faint call back on earth. Alex arched her back slightly to hear past the whipping wind.

  
"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLEX!"

  
With a sad smile, Alex started the quick descend down from the heavens. 

  
Jason was pacing at the base. "I was worried! Three hours Ally!"

  
"Really? New record." Alex smiled but it fell at Jason's worried look.

  
"I was really scared Alex! You could have gotten hurt! I wouldn't be able to help you." He cupped her face in his hand.

  
Alex squirmed slightly. She was quiet. "Alright.."

  
"Yeah, you Idiot. Come on, Amber wants us home." Jason grabbed her hand and started to walk home, following the train tracks. They made idle conversation as Alex balanced on the steel beam, Jason next to her in the grass. It didn't go anywhere and quickly died down. Alex got lost in thought.

  
"Hey! Watch out!" She was snapped back to reality by a yank and the roar of a train zoom by.   
Jason had pulled her away. He was pissed. "What the hell? Do you want to get yourself killed Alex?!"

  
"Sorry! I- I wasn't thinking!" Alex stammered. A shitty excuse and Jason knew it. 

  
"Alex, are you okay? You've been moody all week." They crossed the street together.

  
"it's nothing." A lie. They both knew it.

  
"Alex I know that look. I have the same one." Jason looked at her blankly. Alex gave up with a sigh.

  
"Okay fine. You got me. it's b-"

  
But Alex never got to finish.

  
It happened so fast.

  
Too fast.

  
Blood.

  
Blood everywhere.

  
And it wasn't hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say i'm sorry, but i'm not

If you had asked Alex, she would have no answer. Alex had no idea what had happened. She was numb, distant from reality, one thought in her mind.

 

  
Jason was dead.

  
Alex sat in the backseat of Amber's car, staring out the dark window. It was sunny when it happened. It was sunny when the paramedics came. The sun was setting when Alex screamed, begging to see her brother. Men in white and red held her back. The sun was setting when Jason's bloody body was put into the back of an ambulance. It was a blur. It still is. And now it was dark.   
Jazz was talking. Alex could tell by the bob of red and the noise. No words. No voice. Just noise. Amber replied sadly.    
  


She looked out the window and watched the lights of the city pass. Jason hated the city. Alex hated the city. Alex hated herself.   
  


It was her fault.   
  


It was her fault and she didn't know what happened.   
  


Why wasn't it her?   
  


There was an ache in her chest. It was not a good ache like earlier. It hurt. Her chest burned, bringing her to the point of tears. Alex needed her other half. It was like her heart was splitting in half, slowly crumbling to dust.

  
The cold window against her forehead was a relief for a second. But the ache came back, stronger. Alex caught a few words from the conversation in the front seat. 

".... Jason....."

  
  


".....Car....?"   
  


"D-Don't..." Alex croaked.   
  


Red hair shot back. Alex couldn't see. Her eyes watered. "Don't what..?"   
  


"Don't say his name." Alex hissed, tears falling from her cheeks. "Don't say it." It was a growl, a plead, a warning.   
  


Jazz opened her mouth but shut it when she saw the broken light in Alex's eyes. She glanced at the dash quickly and looked back. Her voice was soft and quiet as if Alex was a child who lost a toy. "We're here."   
  


Alex looked up and winced at the bright neon of the hospital lights. She didn't remember getting out of the car. She couldn't take in the information of walking down the white halls. All Alex knew was the pain. The pain and the tears rolling down her cheeks. Nothing mattered at the moment. One thought possessed her mind.   
  


Jason.   
  


Amber stopped her. "Hey, baby. I know this is hard..." Her voice shook. She didn't sound as calming as Jazz. "Jason is in surgery. We can wait here until he gets out."   
  


"S-surgery.." Alex repeated in a daze.   
  


Amber shared a look with Jazz. "He was an open wound TBI. He needs stitches or something like that.."   
  


Alex sat down and buried her head in her hands. No one was expecting what happened next.   
  


Her facade dropped and Alex broke down. She gave a loud, heart-wrenching sob, and tears fell freely down her face, leaving clean streaks on her dusty face. "Jason you fucking idiot! Why? Why would you go and do something stupid like that?! Dad said we only have each other and you left me all alone? WHY? WHY YOU IDIOT?! WHY WHY WHY?!" Alex jumped up and yelled, kicking a chair. She then collapsed to her knees on the tile. "Why? Why not me? Why Jason? You were so concerned for my safety that you neglected your own..." She begged.   
  


Out of the corner of Alex's watered down vision, she saw Amber fall into Jazz's shoulder. 

 

Great. She had hurt them too.   
  


Another thing she regretted.   
  


Another mistake.   
  


Why wasn't it her?   



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooops...
> 
> kinda a mini chapter?

_ 'Alex' _ __   
  


_ 'Alex wake up you dummy.' _ __   
  


_ Alex opened her eyes to see Jason Standing above her with a crooked smile. 'Jason!' Alex jumped up and hugged him. She was incredibly light on her feet. 'Why are you wearing solid white?' Jason wore a white tee and white jeans. _ __   
  


_ 'So are you.' _ __   
  


_ Alex looked down at her white summer dress. 'Wha..?' _ __   
  


_ Jason suddenly cupped her cheeks. 'Ally whats the last thing you remember?' _ __   
  


_ 'Uh... Y-You got hurt..' Alex felt the sting of arising tears. _ __   
  


_ 'No, not here,' Jason wiped it away. 'I need you to listen. I am okay, but I'm hurt. It's hard to send a message right now. Nngh..' His grip loosed and flickered. _ __   
  


_ 'Jace? I don't understand..?' _ __   
  


_ 'You're dreaming.' _ __   
  


_ 'W-What? No! This feels so real-' _ __   
  


_ But Jason's image flickered again. It was red. His shirt was ripped off and jeans were torn. Blood was everywhere, thick bandages covered most of his head. _ __   
  


_ 'J-Jason!' Alex reached out, but the angel like Jason returned. He seemed more transparent than before. _ __   
  


_ 'Sorry. Nngh... Doctors..' His forehead beaded with sweat. 'I'll get better at this don't worry. But you need to wake up.' He smiled sadly, the red flickering again. _ __   
  


_ 'Jason wait!-' Alex reached out. Jason pushed her hand away. _ __   
  


_ 'Wake up. And Alex? Don't blame yourself.' He smiled and disappeared. _   
  


_________________   
  


And Alex woke up in the dark crying.   



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys its been like 2 years but here I am. Take some angst.

Alex didn't know where she was. It took her a minute from waking in in a chair to register anything at all. A blur of events ran past in a daze.

 

She was in the forest with Jason. 

Jason was walking home with her.

Jason was scolding her.

Jason...

 

Alex felt her heart squeeze after what had happened. It was only yesterday. It was the next day, right? Glancing at her phone, she confirmed her thought. It was 3 am, and something had happened to Jason. Alex still didn't know what.

 

How she fell asleep was beyond her. Alex took the time to look around in the light of the pale moon. She, Amber, and Jazz were in a hospital lobby, down the hall from Jason who was apparently in surgery. Amber was in a chair across from Alex, Jazz in her lap with her head through the armstands. It would be painful and awkward when she woke up, but Jazz probably would laugh at it.

 

The room was small, the wallpaper mostly a light cream color with blue swirl accents. There was a coffee table with some reading material, stuffed animals, and games on it. The tabletop was glass, perfectly clean and smelling of lemon. There was a bookshelf with more books and some activities for kids. LEGO's, Lincoln Logs, coloring books, and broken crayons. On each side of the long bookshelf, were two lamps. Around the room stood some basic plants, tall and proud. The room was cheery and calm. made so for the families that had to deal with devastation news of loved ones, or had to wait here for what felt like years.

 

Standing up, Alex felt sore from the chair she passed out in. The room had two doors and three windows. One window showed out to the hall, and the door connecting to it was equipped with a Do Not Disturb sign that the occupants could hang. The other two windows showed the courtyard and garden, a white couch under them both. The last door connecting to a bathroom. Alex sighed, figuring she should wash up before anything.

 

The bathroom was plain, the walls the same as the room they stayed in, a small shelf with towels and air spray. Alex looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize the person staring back. Her eyes were dark and puffy, red from crying and her face was a mess. Dirt was everywhere except the clean streaks that claimed her tears. Alex wanted to scream. She wanted to punch that mirror and shatter the image of her whole life, but lassitude proved stronger than her anger. Numbly, she let the warm water run over her hands until it was hot. It was burning, but Alex didn't care. She grabbed a towel and soaked it, pressing it to her face and let the heat allow her eyes to revert back to their calm nature. She then promised herself to not cry. It was a hollow promise but she'd try.

 

Alex took her time, running the towel over her face and arms, cleaning not only her skin but calming her nerves. Jason was fine. He was in surgery. Amber said something about an open wound TBI right? What was that... A TBI... Jason would know. Something about the head... Alex suddenly snapped as it rushed to her. Traumatic Brain Injury. She wouldn't lie to herself. It was bad. Jason may never be the same. But he was in care. They wouldn't put a dead person in surgery. This could possibly be hopeful. 

 

Alex left the bathroom different. She was hallow and empty as hell, but she knew it was going somewhere. For now, the brunette was tired and needed more sleep. For now, she'd see.

 

For now.

 

 


End file.
